


补

by doctorerjun



Category: xianhua
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 9





	补

“好。”那人，该是秦家的独子秦霄贤吧，声音温柔低沉，倒不像何九华来之前想象的那个凶神恶煞的样子。秦霄贤挥手示意了一下，那些人便将何九华扒光了，清洗干净，放在了秦霄贤的床上。整个过程，完全说不上粗暴，甚至小心翼翼地像对待着自己的主人一般，何九华对自己受到的待遇有些惊讶，心想着，这秦家少爷真是个怪人。  
何九华被那些人一番伺候，隐隐觉得自己的身体出现了异样，像是——要发情了？何九华有些震惊，老实说，自己是个彻彻底底的o，可是他真真实实的近十年没有过发情期了，他曾经出过一场车祸，从那以后，他将一切都忘了。不过所幸，似乎也没什么影响，他顺利完成了学业，创办了自己的公司，在这一场经济危机之前，他一直是别人眼中的成功人士。  
何九华的身子越来越热，身体散发着浓烈的信息素的味道，他感觉到自己身下难以言说的躁动不安，他不自主的扭动着纤瘦的腰身，摆动着臀部。两颊不寻常的浮起了潮红色，他对自己现在的状态有些担心，豆豆眉不舒服地皱着，胸口起伏的厉害，特别是胸口两点，急不可耐地渴望着爱抚，他不知道该怎么办，可加快的心跳和呼吸，以及他不自主的发出的呻吟让他又是害怕又是无措。  
更要命的是，他闻到了来自a的信息素的味道，对方明显被自己身上发出的信息素也惹得发情了，浓烈的橘子汽水的味道，扰得何九华更是燥热难耐。他觉得难受极了，咬着下嘴唇，要不是蒙着眼睛，他可能要哭出来了。  
他感觉到有人将自己压在了身下，是个a，出于o的本能，何九华几乎没有犹豫就抱住了那人的脖子，将柔软的唇瓣附了上去。何九华的信息素是带着淡淡烟草味的夏日薄荷，此刻的他像极了一只热情的小野猫，不要命似的与秦霄贤接吻。秦霄贤舔舐着何九华的唇瓣，嘴唇慢慢地往下移，在他的下巴、锁骨、后颈细细的啃咬、吮吸，一只手在何九华的身下游走，放肆地将何九华的身子抚摸一番之后，停留在了他两腿之间，恶劣的捏着内侧的软肉。另一只手温柔地刻画着何九华脸部的轮廓，拿下了蒙着他眼睛的绸带。何九华看到了陌生的环境、陌生的房间、陌生的天花板，还有一个他完全陌生的男人，正躺在自己身上，他的双眸带着泪花，整张脸的神色委屈极了。秦霄贤抬头温柔的看着何九华，他轻轻地笑着，好看极了。他的脸部轮廓棱角分明却不甚凌厉，长眉入鬓，明眸皓齿，他的眼睛漂亮深邃，里面只有一个何九华。何九华看得愣住了，明明先前不认得，此刻，却熟悉的像相熟了一整个年少。何九华有点呆呆地看着眼前的人，突然说了一句，“我喜欢你的信息素。”  
秦霄贤原本笑着，听到这一句，瞬间红了眼眶，嘴角扯出一个复杂的弧度，双手温柔地抱着何九华，动情地把头埋进了何九华的锁骨，“我也……我也一样。”  
秦霄贤漠然，何九华感到一滴泪无征兆的掉落在他的身上，他瞬间紧张了起来，小心翼翼地说，“秦……秦公子，我有点害羞……你，你能不能……”  
“我会温柔的。”低音炮在何九华的耳边轻声的低喃，秦霄贤的吻又落在了何九华的身上，在他白皙的皮肤上落下一片密密的痕迹，秦霄贤在他的胸前红豆处细细的啃咬，修长漂亮的手指玩弄着何九华的耳垂，何九华被挑逗地情难自抑，急不可耐地将自己胸口红豆往秦霄贤的口里送，渴望着他的爱抚。


End file.
